Prompt 4 Teacup
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Hatter gathers his thoughts with a teacup. Reginald belongs to Brianna Garcia, Alice to Disney. Rated Just In Case. Short and not very sweet...


The cobwebs start to gather on a small teacup as the strange young man stares at it, he hadn't drunk from it in so long. But he was detirmined not to drink a sip of tea until his blonde beauty comes home. '4 years....and yet she still is gone...' he thinks, a single tear falling down his cheek. Gone was his usual green hat, it lay beside him, gathering dust as he waits. His coat and pants hanging limply on his lean form, the colors fading from being worn so much. His pure white hair limp and slightly greasy from not bathing. His friends, worried as they were, didnt go near him for fear of another breakdown. His last one included a long kitchen knife, which explains the bandages around his arms and chest, Belle had wrapped them delicately while he was unconscious. The memory trickles into his mind. Alice left, claiming she was getting married to a man she never met. She spent her last remaining days as a single woman with her Wonderland friends. She never once looked him in the eyes. He, in turn, didn't either. To say he was crushed at hearing the news was a huge understatement. He was devastated. Again and again he tried to convince himself she was joking, she wasn't really getting married. Yet, true to her word, she did. He saw her once after she left…through the looking glass she did appear. It had been an ordinary day, sullen, the mad hatter could only stare at his favorite tea cup when he had the feeling someone was calling. Turning, he looked into his mirror to find his Cricket on the other side, she looked very lovely, dressed in a white dress with gold lace trim, her hair done neatly on top of her head with a veil covering her face. She was crying.

"Reg…Reg…" She had covered her face with her hands, regretting everything bad she ever said to him, "Please…let me see him again…" His heart broke when he realized it was her wedding day.

"C-Cricket…I'm here…" His voice cracked and he repeated himself, louder. She had looked up, tears streaming down her face, smudging her perfect make-up, and her eyes widened as she looked into her own mirror to see Reginald looking back. She ran to it, he remembers, and cried harder.

"Reg…I'm sorry…I-" She stopped and buried her hands in her face again, heartbroken he had moved through the looking glass to place his hand under her chin and pulled her eyes to his.

"Cricket…Alice…Come back to Wonderland…We need you…I need you…." His face and voice pleaded for her to come back, she only cried and shook her head.

"I can't Reg…I-I'm not a little girl anymore…I can't live in a fantasy…This marriage has to happen…My family's reputation is on the line…" Her voice cracked again.

"But you don't want this…" He argued. "Be selfish for once….and…I never thought you were a little girl, Sweet Alice…" She looked up to see his face close to hers, they had kissed, it was gentle and passionate. 'I was such a fool….to think a kiss could make her change her mind…' his nose wrinkles at his stupidness. The past was nothing more than the past, as he always reminds himself. The memory fades slowly. But they both knew she would never really live there….He was but a dream. Nothing more than the fading memory of a young woman. She knew that…He knew that…Then why couldn't he accept that fact. Because he, unlike most dream persons, had fallen…deeply and madly in love with the girl he never should have met in the first place. She created Wonderland, but he came of his own accord, and changed from the small older man, to a tall muscular younger man to fit into her more adult fantasies. He was never supposed to stay any longer than needed. But…he never was one to follow directions.

"Oh Cricket…." He looks down at his favorite tea cup again, Alice gave it to him as an unbirthday present…so many years ago. He stares at the gathering dust, the cobwebs and the dark, cold and custard like liquid inside it, tea poured in four years to this day. "I really do love you…" He says as the dark grows nearer around him. Leaving his tea cup and himself in darkness as another day comes to an end. As he drifts to sleep he dreams of a certain blue eyed blonde, her mocking face, delicate cheekbones, high tinkling laugh, but most of all her perfect blue eyes, that always seemed to distract him from everything else. His lovely Cricket won't be there in the morning, as he always hopes.

'Someday she will be….I just have to wait…'


End file.
